


First meetings and teasing seniors

by BlueOrchidx



Series: Of Guardians and Protectors. [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: Yuuki meets Byakuya for the first time.





	First meetings and teasing seniors

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO, I never really intended for this, but I got the idea and it was just fingers to the keyboard once I started.  
> Just a few things to note.  
> Souls age alot slooooower then humans. Like, v show. I needed to consult a fan-created source to confirm, because canon didn't do a very good job of the exact difference.  
> I referred to ; https://bleach3phantom.fandom.com/wiki/Age_of_Shinigami_Characters - It was the most comprehensible one i could find.  
> Basically, Yuuki is the equivalent to a ten year old here. There's a ten year age gap. This doesn't mean too much when they're older though, considering how slowly they age.  
> Yuuki's appearance stays about ten up until Byakuya grows up abit. By the time he reaches his teens/fifty years+, she's roughly the equivalent of fifteen, which makes her about 60+ years.  
> There was a theory that they age based off of spiritual power. So she doesn't get her growth spurt until she gets to the human world and undergoes training with Yoruichi, Urahara and Tessai.
> 
> Welp, as always. I do not own Bleach, its characters or the verse. Kubo Tite does.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

The first time they had met, she was fifty years. She had been dragged along with the head of the main family to pay her respects and greet the newest member of the main house of the Kuchiki clan. 

Kaien walked beside her, finding great amusement in her annoyance that she would have to meet a baby. 

She respected the Kuchiki family greatly. The current head saw to helping her train on occasion. He also helped her build on her kido. Thanks to the combined efforts of him, Yoruichi-sama, Captain Hirako and Kaien, Yuuki was being offered an early place in the shino academy. She would start as soon as they deemed she was ready for it, or at the very least, old enough for it. 

For that reason, she had begrudgingly followed Kaien and his parents to the Kuchiki estate, much to the amusement of Yoruichi who had met them en route. Ginrei raised an eyebrow at her presence, but said nothing, sensing that she would likely flee if he did. 

Apparently, many families had decided to meet the newest Kuchiki that day. A family walked passed Yuuki and her company – they looked important, but she could care less- looking blissfully ignorant and entitled. Yoruichi had to nudge the younger Shiba to behave as Ginrei led them to the nursery. 

When they had arrived, the group split into two groups, so not to overwhelm the new born with the amount of people in the room. Kaiens parents went in first with Ginrei escorting them, Yoruichi and Kaien stayed with Yuuki in the hallway. 

Kaiens parents had been in the room for a whole twenty minutes before they came out. Kaiens mother looked happy and smitten, whilst his father seemed abit softer. Yuuki watched them curiously. They smiled knowingly at Yuuki, knowing that she would take to the baby quickly. 

Yoruichi pushed the younger girls forward, and Kaien helped steady her when she lost her footing as she entered the room. 

Standing up straight, she looked around the room. It was relatively dull, even for a noble-houses nursery. In the middle of the room stood a pure white wooden bassinet. 

Standing beside it, was Kuchiki Sojun, holding his very awake new born son. 

Yuuki had met Sojun many times over the last few years, and she had imagined she had known him since birth. He was the kind, soft hearted uncle that could snap necks when he needed. He frequently sported a gentle smile, much to the chagrin of Ginrei, who thought his son shouldn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve. Despite that, Yuuki was fond of him. He had taught her how to play shogi, go and chess, and frequently gave her strategy books to read. He treated her like a normal person, despite her not being a main house member of her family. 

‘’Yuuki-chan, what a surprise’’ he teased lightly, bouncing the baby in his arms to keep him happy. 

Yuuki nodded, then gestured to Kaien, without verbally explaining. 

Sojun laughed indulgently, then turned to Kaien and Yoruichi to introduce his son.

Yuuki kept a few paces back, watching as Kaien awkwardly held the new born, and murmured a soft introduction. Yoruichi was hiding her amusement – Yuuki imagined she would cackled the moment they left the estate. 

When it was Yoruichis turn, she held the baby with the ease of a clan head that frequently looked after children. She cooed gently at the boy, murmuring promises of training him when he was older, and how handsome he would grow to be. 

Yuuki watched the scene curiously. She never understood the effect that children – particularly babies had on people, but seeing it up close, she thought she might understand, at least a little. 

Yuuki hadn’t noticed that Yoruichi had passed the child back to Sojun, or the expectant looks of the older soul reapers in the room. Not until she was gently pushed forward by Kuchiki Ginrei, who had been standing beside her. 

Again, Kaien helped steady his cousin, huffing out a light laugh. 

Yuuki slowly padded over to Sojun, who was holding the child that was curiously watching her. When she was close enough, he held his hands out to her, much to the surprise of the Kuchikis in the room. Yoruichi didn’t bother to hold back her laugh this time. 

Yuuki looked at the baby in awe, before looking questioningly at Sojun, who smiled patiently right back. When she was close enough, he gave her soft instructions on how to hold the baby as he passed him on to her. Yuuki shifted nervously, afraid she would drop and hurt him. 

‘’Yuuki-chan, this is Byakuya’’ Sojun introduced with a smile. It was rare to see the younger Shiba at a loss, he was enjoying it. 

She then did something none of the occupants were expecting. 

She lifted the baby so that she could meet his eyes… and introduced herself 

‘’I’m Yuuki’’ she murmured lowly. The baby smiled at her toothlessly, clapping his hands in front of him and wiggling around in excitement. 

Yuuki panicked, worried she was going to lose her hold on him. Sojun quickly swept the happy baby into his arms, softly chiding him for scaring Yuuki-chan. The boy merely giggled and reached out for her again. 

Yuuki could feel her heart softening slightly. She supposed she could understand the glow of the adults that came into contact with the child. Children were pure and innocent. Their reactions were genuine. Yuuki supposed that’s what softened the hearts of her seniors. 

‘’When he’s older, you’ll have a training partner in your age bracket, Yuu-chan’’ Kaien teased. Sojun nodded in agreement, whilst Yoruichi placed her hands on her hips, threw her head back and laughed. 

Yuuki blinked slowly, looking at the baby, then looking at the Kuchiki clan head, eyes nervous. 

Ginrei coughed, before nodding. ‘’Byakuya will be in your care when he’s older’’ he responded to her unvoiced question. 

Yuuki pulled a face in displeasure. Byakuya reached out for her again, giggling. 

Sojun carefully passed the baby onto the young girl. A moment later, the boy had snuggled in Yuukis arms, eyes slowly drifting shut. 

Her lips pulled into a small pout. She supposed she should appreciate this stage. When he grew up, he would probably keep her on her toes all the time. 

And he did. All throughout his teenage years.


End file.
